


The Stalking Crow

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [19]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, M/M, stalking crow behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud looks into why the puppy would be under the watch of another Crow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr. Please no flames, this is just the way I wanted to portray these characters in these AU and is not stemmed from any negative views about the characters themselves, I like all these characters they're great.

“Is there any particular reason you’re following those two around?” Cloud gazed down at the Crow crouched upon a Yharnam roof as he spoke, noticing the minute jerk of muscles as his dry voice startles the other.

The eastern crow looks up at him, missing his usual crow attire in order to go about as unnoticed as possible while he trailed the two individuals below. Long dark hair was tied back, drawing attention to high cheeks and dark eyes.

Full lips twist in displeasure as Cloud dropped next to him, settling comfortably on the roof he turned to look down at the two down in the central plaza. The other flicks his gaze back down before returning it to Cloud.

“Nothing that concerns you Cloud.” The other’s voice was flat but tinged with annoyance, the taller crow was obviously annoyed with him disturbing him but that didn’t worry Cloud too much.

“It does when it concerns that particular kid,” Cloud gestured in the direction of the laughing teen in the plaza, noticing the slight furrow of dark brows. “you know that Tseng.”

Tseng released a sigh, remaining still next to Cloud as the two make their way from the plaza. He focused his gaze on Cloud when they were finally out of sight, eyes staring unblinkingly at him.

A teasing smirk graced Cloud’s face as he spoke. “Seems Yazoo was right,” reaching over the small distance he gently tapped the area between Tseng’s eyes. “your face really did freeze that way.”

The statement caused Tseng to roll his eyes in an exaggerated manner, changing the smirk on Cloud’s lips to a small grin.

“Can I return to what I was doing, or have you decided to spend your day finding new ways to irritate me?” Tseng questioned blandly, keeping his gaze trained on Cloud now that the two down below had walked off.

Cloud hummed as he pretended to give it a moment’s thought, turning his gaze to the bright sky above momentarily. Turning back to Tseng suddenly, he responded “As much as you must be enjoying yourself, I can’t let you stalk the kid.” Seeing Tseng’s deadpan look Cloud elaborated, “Angeal’d get upset.”

“Are you saying that _you_ couldn’t take him out?” Tseng scoffed, relaxing slightly where he was positioned, acknowledging that he wouldn’t be able to continue with what he was doing anymore that day.

Cloud huffed a laugh before speaking, “I probably could, but the guys like a foot taller than I am _and_ he packs a punch,” shrugging slightly Cloud continued, “not to mention that Genesis would be…” a pause as Cloud pondered the correct word to use, “enraged with me if I did.”

Tseng nodded slightly, turning back to where the two disappeared his face fell. “I did not mean to disturb the hunters,” he stated solemnly, tone tinged with sorrow. “I was merely coming to terms with a disillusion.”

Cloud cocked his head, gazing at the other crow in a considering manner as he questioned. “the girl? Who is she?” Cloud voice grew cold as he finished. “is she dangerous?” He would not allow any harm to come to the young apprentice if he could allow it.

The taller shook his head in denial, calming Cloud’s anger slightly. “I doubt she could do much harm to the boy, beyond attempting to manipulate him.” Tseng lifted himself to his feet gracefully, stretching minutely once he had risen. “As I said, this was merely to come to terms with a personal issue.”

Cloud observed the other crow, inclining his head in response to the one he received. A sudden thought surfaced in Cloud’s mind, leading him to call out at the retreating figure. “Wait, is that your girl? Aerith?”

Receiving no answer, Cloud slumped where he sat, gazing at the plaza below him watching the people go about their day. The only reason he knew that name was because Tseng had let it slip a few times when they, themselves and their fellow crows, were all gathered together, talking with an almost dreamy smile on his face as the others teased the poor man relentlessly.

If that truly was Aerith with Zack down there, there was nothing he could do about it. Zack was free to make his own mistakes and grow as a person.

A bright flash of red down below drew his eye, turning his gaze towards it he saw Genesis making his way through the plaza, most likely back from a mission of some sort. A fond smile lit Cloud’s face, he stood and quickly made his way to the ground from the roof.

There was still a bit of his day off left, he would make the most of it.


End file.
